Come Back To Bed
by RebelHeart87
Summary: Max Talbot is getting ready to leave Pittsburgh for Philadelphia... How does Fiona feel about that? And can they work something out?


She opened her eyes with a start as she ran through the pictures from the dream through her head. They gave her a great vision for the end of her latest story. And she needed to go write them down before they left her head. Twisting her head, she stared at the sleeping form of the man beside her. He looked so peaceful. Hopefully her movements and the small light from her desk wouldn't wake him.

Sliding slowly from the bed, she then tip-toed over to her desk while throwing her robe over her naked body. The clock on her nightstand said it was late. Sometimes she hated when ideas struck her in the dark. It always seemed to take forever to wake up.

_Just type out the dream Fiona. Then you can crawl back into bed with that delicious piece of man!_

Smiling to herself, Fiona booted up the small netbook that she kept separate for writing alone. It loaded quickly and she opened a new document before furiously typing all of the information she could remember from the vivid images of the dream she'd woken from just moments before.

She pulled the sash of the robe up and bit down on it, chewing subconsciously as more and more words began to fill the space. She didn't hear the sheets rustle as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. She didn't see him watching her with lusty eyes. And she didn't see him push the sheet down farther so his rapidly growing length was standing at attention in his lap.

Max blinked when he heard the flick of the lamp. He ran one hand over his face and then focused his attention on the source of light. Sitting at her desk, one leg propped up on her chair, and the length of silk in her mouth… He stared at Fi as he watched her fingers fly over the keyboard.

Pulling himself up, he stretched and sat back against the headboard of her bed. The sheet that was covering him slid down lower and lower.

He loved these satin sheets of hers. They felt so smooth against him. Letting the material pool in his lap, he grasped his aching member. It begged for release. Again. It seemed like only moments ago they had reached completion together, but once again he was hard and throbbing for her.

Taking himself in hand, he cleared his throat gently. No response. He tried again but was unsuccessful once again. Chuckling, Max finally wrapped his hand around himself to put some pressure on the desire that was running away with him. He stroked himself twice, and then let a shiver of awareness course up his spine.

"Fi... Fiona…"

He hadn't said it very loud, just in case she really was completely immersed in her writing, but she was either in the beginning or near the end because she kept typing with one hand and held the other up, indicating that she needed one more minute. Biting his lip, in amusement and frustration, he watched her teeth nibble on that damn sash and bit back a groan as he pictured her nibbling on him. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back and squeezed himself again.

She just needed another minute. Just had to write out one more part. And then she could get him whatever he needed. He probably wanted a sandwich or a drink.

_Lazy bones… But I love him… Oh my god, I love him!_

She stared at the screen and paused, her fingers on the keys but not seeing anything. This was big news. Tapping her mouse, she saved what she had and pulled a piece of paper from her printer. Grabbing a pen, she started making a pros/cons list about this. Max wouldn't come over while she was working. And she needed to think this through now.

_**Being in love with Max**_

_**Pros**_

_Makes me laugh_

_Makes me smile_

_Listens to me_

_Keeps me on my toes_

_Knows my body better than me_

_Has a hot body_

_Knows when not to bother me_

_My friends like him_

_His friends like me_

_Respects me_

_He spoils me, even though I say not to!_

_Keeps his promises_

_Doesn't abuse me_

_Pushes my limits, in bed_

_I'm in love with the man!_

_**Cons**_

_Has a not so stellar reputation_

_Is sometimes glaringly late_

_Is occasionally a tool in clubs_

_No longer lives in Pittsburgh_

_Will be living 7 hours away_

_Doesn't talk about his 'feelings'_

_Knows how to push my damn buttons_

_Could break my heart if I gave it to him_

_He doesn't love me..._

Staring at the list, she realized there was one giant problem, she didn't know how he felt. They had never talked about making this into something serious. Something long-term. But now that she had realized what was going on… she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to ask her to come with him. Quickly folding her list, she shut down and got ready to turn the light out when she remembered that he had wanted something.

Turning around in her chair, she stared at him in the glow of her little light. And she gasped.

He heard her gasp and smirked, opening his eyes to see her staring at him. She stood and walked back toward the bed, the soft light behind her making that damned robe see-through. When she got to the bed, she paused, her hands toying with that fucking sash.

"Did you need something," she asked in a whisper, her eyes never leaving his slowly moving hand.

"Come back to bed," he growled.

Max watched her untie her robe, watched it fall to the floor. He drank in the vision before him. He couldn't believe sometimes that someone like her was honestly with someone like him. They weren't serious… but he hadn't been with anyone else since they had started this pseudo-relationship since around his birthday, the year before. If he was honest with himself…

_Just admit it. You're so far in love with her that you can't see straight. And now you're moving. And you want to take her with you._

He felt the mattress dip as she crawled toward him, her eyes bright and smiling, some of her long, curly hair falling over her shoulders and obscuring his view of those delicious tits that he could spend hours toying with.

_Can't have that._

Grabbing her shoulders, Max flipped her quickly, covering her body and dragging his mouth from her neck to her chest, tugging one of those pebbled tips between his lips. Fiona arched against him and let out a breathy moan. He bit down until she called out his name and then he licked away the short burst of pleasurable pain.

"Oh god Max, do it again. Do it again baby, but the other one."

He chuckled and leaned over her some more, drawing her other nipple into his mouth and nibbling on her until she was crying out a very ecstatic 'YES' and gripping his head to keep him where she wanted him. He brought his hand up, groping her other breast and pinching the tight peak. Something between a yelp and a moan escaped her lips and he released her, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her lips to his.

_God, he touches me once and I can feel myself dripping and ready for him. Ass._

She tangled her tongue with his, her lips mashed against his, her leg curling around his as he settled himself on top of her. Feeling him throbbing against her hip, how hard he was because of her… it gave her a heady sense of power. She rolled her hips, silently asking for more.

Max, ever the gentleman when it came to carnal pleasures, settled between her legs. She dropped them open, giving him plenty of space before drawing that one leg up again. He groaned as his dick slid against her slick folds. She gasped and lifter her other leg until he was cradled between her, her ankles locking around him.

"Fuck me."

"What's your rush chere?"

"I need it. I need you. Now."

He chuckled and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping at her throat. She rubbed against him and shuddered as his cock passed over her clit once, twice, a third time. It was too much.

"Please," she begged in a small voice. She felt him smile against her skin and he moved one hand down over her body, skimming her ribs, her stomach, gripping her thigh. Then she felt him lift slightly and when he came back down, she gulped as he began to press his length inside her.

Fiona grabbed his arms, clenching his biceps as her head pressed back into the soft pillows. He fit her, she fit him, whatever. It was glorious. She couldn't help but buck up against him when she felt he wasn't filling her fast enough.

"Fuck," he groaned as he bottomed out. She wanted to scream from the rooftop of her apartment building at the perfection she felt when he was inside her. She opted instead for turning her head so she could capture his lips. As he kissed her into oblivion she got lost in the feeling of being full of him. When he pulled away, she lifted her fingers and traced one down his cheek.

"I want you to fuck me," she murmured. No sweet love right now. She wanted sex. From him. Now. His nostrils flared and he got that shit-eating grin on his face that she couldn't help but adore.

"As you wish Madame."

Max closed his eyes so she didn't see them roll into the back of his head at the exquisite feel of being inside her. She was tight, so damn tight. When she came she squeezed so hard he thought he'd die. And he wanted to feel that, feel those muscles milking him dry. He promised himself that he'd have her screaming his name in two minutes.

He pulled out of her sweet little hole and got comfortable on his knees. Then he took her legs, tapping so she'd unlock them, and brought them up, one on each side of his head. With her ankles resting on his shoulders, he guided himself back inside the start of her dripping center.

Sliding his hands to her thighs, he gripped her hard before flashing her a wolfish grin. Then he buried himself all the way in as he heard the cry escape her lips before she could stop it.

_Heaven._

Wasting no time, Max began thrusting himself into her, plowing into her at a very fast pace. HE could feel and hear his balls slap against her skin, but the sounds that drove him wild were the little mewls and cries that came as he moved.

He knew he was rubbing against that sweet spot inside and he wanted to feel her body come for him. He stared down at the beauty before him. Her hands were above her head and each time he thrust her tits jiggled beautifully.

"Fi, Fi, Fi… come for me baby, give it up to me."

She tossed her head side to side, her fingers gripping the pillows hard. She was close. So close, so quickly. It made him harden even more to know she got off so quickly with him. And she was going to come, just a few more…

He squeezed her thighs and rammed in, drilling her with precise movements. Her back arched once more, her breath caught in her throat and he clenched his jaw in an effort to keep from coming with her.

"MAX! Yes, yes, yes!"

_No one has ever, nor will ever, be able to make me come like this._

As that thought crossed her mind, the lights burst behind her eyes and her body, taut with desire, broke. She screamed his name and then made some other noises that probably were words. Maybe not. She couldn't tell. But she came with the force of a freight train.

Max had stopped moving, his eyes closed as he fought off the urge to come with her. She noticed this when she finally opened her eyes again. Then, he blinked and his lip curled back in an almost feral snarl. Releasing his death grip on her thighs, she moaned as he pushed her legs back and bottomed out once more.

Five minutes later she was screaming and clawing at his back when her world went dark with lust and she heard him let loose a string of curses as he flooded her. She felt him move her now-jellified legs back into a more normal position and then he collapsed half on top of her. Both of them breathing extremely hard.

She ran her fingers through his hair with the hand that wasn't currently clutching his side. He was sweaty and tired and laying on her… and she had never felt so comfortable. Suddenly it was too much. She wanted him too much. Finding some inner strength, she pushed him away and bolted from the bed. After scrambling off of it and getting her balance, she spun around and faced an extremely bewildered Max Talbot.

_What the hell is going on?_

He'd been so surprised when she moved lightning quick, that he hadn't even processed trying to stop her when she spun around, looking at him with those large green eyes that reminded him of emeralds.

"Fi… what's going on?"

"I… I don't… I can't do…"

She swallowed and shook her head and he felt an icy hand clench right over his heart. She didn't want him anymore. She knew he was leaving soon. And she didn't want him to think about visiting. Him coming or her going.

_No, no, no… you don't know that's what the problem is. Ask her._

"What can't you do Fiona?"

She squared her shoulders and he fought to keep his eyes above the pair of breasts that he had enjoyed just mere moments ago. This could be the last time he ever had with her. He wanted to fight for it fully, not lose focus. She pursed her lips for a moment. Then, she walked over and grabbed a paper off her desk. Then she carefully made her way back to him and with a deep breath, she handed it to him.

"What is this?"

"Just… just read it," she replied quietly.

He got no farther than the title, written in her scrawling nature, before he found her eyes again. At her motions, he forced his eyes back to his hands. He read all of her little pros and cons and when he was done, he looked up at her thoughtfully. Then he reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the pen that was always there.

_What in the world is he doing?_

Fi watched him fold the paper in half and scribble something down. Then he placed the pen back on the nightstand. Then he held her list out to her. Taking it from him, she quickly flipped it over and found what he written.

_**I love you Fiona. Come with me.**_

She couldn't breathe. As she stared at the note, she saw the first tear splash onto the paper. Not wanting to ruin it, she wiped her eyes with one hand and let out a sniffle. Then she smiled and looked at him.

"Okay Max."

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Good ma petit. Now, will you please come back to bed?"


End file.
